


Picture Perfect

by ShutUpMakoto



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lemon, M/M, Modeling, One Shot, Oral, Photography, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpMakoto/pseuds/ShutUpMakoto
Summary: Aspiring photographer Naruto is just starting out in his internship with his guardian, Jiraiya. What he expects to be a fairly easy women's lingerie shoot turns out to be an all too thrilling viewing of the male form; and he has front row seats. Will his neglected lower-half survive the sexual torment or will he blow the shoot...and maybe one of the models too?





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd (because I don't have a beta reader) so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This is also my first fan fiction ever so I'm still getting the hang of writing lemons ( '-.-) Please enjoy anyhow and let me know if you enjoyed it! There will be more notes at the end so check those out.

Naruto was on his way to his internship from his part-time job at the convenience store. His dream was to be a fashion photographer. Although he couldn't care less about his own clothes, he appreciated the different styles and designs. He had to internship for two years and the blonde was on day two. Only 728 more days to go after this. The internship in question was actually with his guardian Jiraiya, a lingerie photographer. Naruto had waited too long to apply for other internships and had this as his safety net. Jiraiya had even been so kind as to offer Naruto an internship at his _other_ job as well. Which the boy vehemently turned down.

“Ah, Naruto. Come in, come in. The models are still getting ready so I can brief you a bit.”

“Cool.” While lingerie wasn't Naruto’s goal, he still got access to the studios and sets which were no different from those used in regular shoots.

“We'll be using this camera. The images immediately upload to the computer through bluetooth rather than having to use the memory card. As for the mood of the shoot, they want the first half of the shoot to be more laid-back. These styles are designed for comfort. The second half will be more sultry, dark, and sexy.”

“But...Jiraiya…the designs in the second half are for men,” Naruto panicked internally.

“Yes. And?”

“And I thought this was a lingerie company. As in underwear for _girls_.”

“Men wear underwear too.” Jiraiya started fiddling with his cameras, adjusting the lens and settings.

“I-I guess you're right…” Naruto was now having a full on panic attack. He was not prepared for this little bump in the road. The boy agreed to do this internship only because it would be half-naked women. He was no pervert like his guardian, he just couldn't handle seeing men half-naked. Naruto was openly gay and proud, but he definitely had issues controlling his body. Not that his dick jumped at any male presence but it'd been awhile since he got any. And since he paid attention to his friend downstairs, thanks to his busy schedule. Half-naked, muscular, pretty boys trying to seduce via pose and facial expression were most certainly not what he needed to see at work.

 

* * *

 

 

The first half of the photo shoot was going by all too quickly. The blue eyes tried to memorize every woman being photographed so that he could later concentrate on those images in his head to keep himself decent during the second half of the shoot. It shouldn't be too difficult. Naruto was only dealing with the lighting today, after all.

“Alright, beautiful. You guys did a great job. Now we need to prepare the set for part two! Kiba, take over lighting. Naruto, come here.”

“Did I do something wrong?” His heart dropped at being replaced in his task. He didn't want to disappoint.

“You did great, kid. I just feel like changing things up a bit.” Jiraiya handed the camera to Naruto.

“Oh no. No. No. No.”

“Why not?”

“Last time we talked you said that I wouldn't take pictures for the first few months!”

“I changed my mind. So, have fun!” Jiraiya turned to leave.

“What!? You can't just change- Oi! This is a professional shoot! I'm nothing but a damn amateur!” Everything started to make sense when he saw Tsunade walking ahead of Jiraiya.

“You ass,” Naruto mumbled. He let out a huge sigh and got to work.

 

* * *

 

 

At this point, Naruto had made it through almost all of the shift.

“Bring out the next model!” He was able to keep a calm head, focusing on only acknowledging their existence and nothing more. He figured it might have a negative outcome on the photos but this was the best he could do, given the situation. The blonde barely saw movement out of the corner of his eye which told him the model was ready.

“My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the photographer you'll be working...with...today,” he faltered as blue eyes landed on the dark-haired, pale beauty clad in only the designer boxers.

“ _You're_ the photographer? Of course.” The man narrowed his eyes, looking Naruto over. He figured he was just insulted but he couldn't find any of the right words to say. The man in front of him could be described as no less than a work of art. He felt the urge to reach out and touch him. To trace the contours of his muscles, feel the soft strands of his hair, to lick his-

No. This was a job. This model was his last subject. He could get through it. Hopefully.

“How do you want me?” The baritone voice echoed inside Naruto’s head. _I want you writhing and bent over this table._

“Oh, u-um…guys can you bring out the lounger?” Moments later, the staff carried out a deep grey lounging chair.

“Uh...your name?”

“Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.” Naruto watched the name play on the man’s lips, wishing to feel every movement for himself.

“Right...um, just lay back on that. Make sure you're comfortable.” The raven lay against the arm of the lounger, one leg extended and the other resting on the floor.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, that's...perfect..” The blonde walked over to him to adjust a few pieces of hair. Onyx eyes bore into his mind, dancing with amusement. This guy was completely self-aware.

“There….um...I’ll start...now.” Naruto started snapping pictures, worried that Sasuke would notice the jitter in his hands or worse - the fact that he was half hard.

He made it through the boxers, briefs, and boxer briefs. All of which the company had conveniently only wanted the Uchiha to wear. After the shoot was finished, Sasuke changed into a black sweater with jeans and walked over to where Naruto was massaging his temples at a computer.

“Something wrong?” He whispered into the blonde’s ear, his breath sending goosebumps down Naruto’s spine.

“Um, not really.” He avoided eye contact with the model.

“Sure seems like you're stressed out.” Sasuke pushed into view of the blue eyes, sitting on top of the desk. Naruto ignored the proximity of their bodies. And the way Sasuke’s hair fell perfectly across his face.

“No...I just....had trouble with the photographs,” he still refused to look in the raven’s direction.

“Well that's not a huge problem, you're just a student. If you were a seasoned photographer, it'd be a little different,” Sasuke flicked between the creased brows, urging him to relax.

“How'd you know I was a student? Did I really give it away that easy?” A blush formed on his tan face.

“Jiraiya introduced himself beforehand and said he had a few students studying under him, dobe.”

“I'm not just a student, he's my guardian. And he trusted me to take the pictures.”

“Let me see the damage. Maybe we can salvage some of the pictures with some editing.” Sasuke grabbed a stool and plopped down next to Naruto. He would really have trouble concentrating now. The pale masterpiece was close enough that he could smell him. The scent prodded and invaded his nose. Shampoo and a hint of cologne mixed in with a bit of sweat. It was utterly enticing. He bit into his pink lip to keep from mauling the guy right there.

“These all seem to be pretty good. Well, except for the ones of me.” _Oh god._

“Sorry! I just got a little nervous at the end, late performance anxiety, I suppose,” he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He could tell that Sasuke didn't buy it by the look in his eyes but he simply stood and grabbed the camera.

“Stage fright is the issue then. I know how to cure that.”

“Huh? But your shift is over. It's really okay, it's my fault anyways,” Naruto said as he was dragged to the lounger.

“It's cool. I'll have Jiraiya retake the pictures; free of charge.” A tiny smirk danced on his lips.

“How can you cure my stage fright in time for that? Doesn't that take like...therapy or something?”

“I've got a crash course for you. Extreme version.” Naruto started to feel a bit of impending doom but he couldn't back out now.

 

* * *

 

 

“IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!” Naruto screeched at his naked form.

“Nudity makes you nervous. So if we get you comfortable in front of the lens, you'll be comfortable behind the lens.” Sasuke trailed his finger from the tan collarbone and down the defined abs.

“Don't cover yourself like that. Just relax.”

“How can I relax when it's cold as fuck in here?” Naruto didn't actually find it that cold but he did not want Sasuke seeing what being naked in front of the raven was doing to his lower half.

He simply chuckled and reached a hand between Naruto’s legs.

“Want me to warm it up for you?” The smile plastered on Sasuke’s face sent a spurt of pre-cum from the boy’s dick. Shock was visible only for a moment until he crawled on top of Naruto.

“I'll take that as a yes.” _Oh shit._ Sasuke attacked Naruto’s neck; biting, kissing, and sucking his way down to his hardened nipples. He gave one a lick and then a nibble. The moans coming out of the pink mouth only egging him on, one after the other. He repeated his action to the other side before sitting up.

“You know what your beloved guardian does at his other job?” Sasuke teased as he rolled his hips against the straining erection beneath him, creating an unsatisfying friction. Naruto just blushed harder, earning a very attractive low growl from the man currently exploring every part of the golden body. Pale hands rested on either side of the tan hips, giving them a squeeze and slowly working inwards. Groans of anticipation fled from the blonde’s throat.

“For a second I thought you might work for him _on camera,_ you know? Then it was almost bittersweet when you introduced yourself as the photographer. Here's this guy with a body that's just screaming ‘Fuck me’ and yet he's _behind_ the camera. It's a crime, really.” Sasuke lowered his head to where Naruto’s erection was ready to burst, almost looking painful for the blonde.

“I'm not too disappointed though. You don't have to be a pornstar to fuck like one,” The dark-haired man held a devilish grin as he brought his mouth to the side of the aching cock. He was barely out of the way when Naruto bucked his lower half into the air.

“Someone's eager,” he whispered against his length and used just the tip of his tongue to tease the blonde.

“Fuck! Sasuke!” Naruto whined.

“You want it? Then beg me for it.” Sasuke continued to give attention to everywhere but his dick until Naruto fisted his hands into the dark locks to try and shove the raven’s head down where he wanted it. But Sasuke was quicker and grabbed Naruto's wrists before flipping him over and slamming his face down into the lounger.

“Not so fast. I do believe I said to _beg.”_ Sasuke smacked his free hand against the blonde’s ass in reprimand. The boy yelped at the exciting sting and squirmed to get free. Though the effort was pointless, Sasuke very much appreciated the shaking of his tan hips and ass.

Naruto felt his hips being raised higher and then something warm and wet against his hole. He peeked to see Sasuke laving the tight entrance with his tongue. He felt penetration and then a firm hand loosely stroking his dick.

It still wasn't enough. He could feel his orgasm looming but Sasuke was purposely keeping him from it.

“You bastard! Quit fucking around!” To which Sasuke gave another reprimanding smack on his ass. Naruto looked back at him horny as can be and dripping with frustration. The dark eyebrow raised waiting for Naruto to do as he was told.

“Nggh...please”

“Please _what?_ ” Naruto swallowed his pride and turned away before obeying.

“God damn it...I want to cum! Just make me fucking cum!”

“Hn. Gladly.” Sasuke flipped the blonde over once again and took his weeping erection into his mouth. The wet warmth sent a tantalizing jolt through his body.

“God! Fuck _yes!”_ Naruto resisted the urge to just screw the absolute shit out of the raven's mouth. Onyx eyes locked onto blue as he took his length deep into his throat. It was a tight fit, so he focused on keeping his throat relaxed.

“Ahg...fuck...shit!” He watched moans escape the pink lips and muscles tense on the tan body that was stretched taut across the lounger. His own jeans were now bursting at the seems, courtesy of his straining erection. Sasuke unzipped his pants and pulled himself out to start stroking. He bobbed his head up and down in a solid rhythm. Two shallow thrusts and then a deep one. He gripped tighter on his own dick and picked up the pace as Naruto’s climax neared. He coated his finger in the extra saliva sliding down his chin and slipped it into the rounded ass. It tightened around his finger, sucking it in deeper.

“Oh god...s’ske...cum..ming!” The room started to spin and then everything disappeared as Naruto screamed in pleasure, his load shooting straight down Sasuke’s throat. The thick, salty substance dripped its way down. He waited until Naruto’s body stopped jerking and then withdrew his finger and mouth before mounting on top of him.

He watched Naruto’s sated expression as he felt the constricting warmth pooling in his groin, building until his orgasm took his breath away. He gripped hard on the lounger and aimed right on the blonde’s face.

Looking down at his newly made mark, he wanted to _preserve_ it. So he grabbed the camera and took a picture of the panting, drained man under him. The shutter snapped Naruto back to reality.

“The hell, Sasuke!?” Naruto tried to grab the camera but Sasuke held it out of reach. The fox was too wiped out to put up more of a fight.

“That's a good look for you, _Na-ru-to.”_

“You better fucking delete that, teme.” Sasuke walked over to the computer and opened the photo up to fill the screen.

“Erotic little fucker, aren't you?”

“I said delete it!” Sasuke opened up a couple different windows and then turned back to Naruto.

“Done. It is no longer on the computer.” He smirked, grabbed his bag, and gave a single wave of his hand before leaving.

“...That's it? No ‘I had a great time’ or ‘let's meetup’?” Naruto stood, pissed off that Sasuke hit it and quit it. Except he didn't even hit it. More like he poked it and quit it.

He went to the bathroom to rinse off his face and then got dressed. He shut down the equipment and went to turn off the computer when he noticed Jiraiya’s email open. Specifically the “sent” folder. The most recent sent email was from thirty minutes ago to some US723 email address. Naruto clicked on it and it only had an attachment and a phone number. He opened the attachment to reveal the photo of him exhausted and covered in Sasuke’s cum.

“TEME!” Naruto entered the number into his phone and then permanently deleted the email. The last thing he needed was his perv guardian seeing a picture of his face coated in ejaculate.

When he got home, the blonde opened Sasuke’s contact and typed out:

 

_DELETE. IT._

 

He received a reply almost immediately followed by another message with a picture.

 

_Hn._

 

_Make me._

 

The picture was of Sasuke holding a handful of printed photos of a certain someone. His phone dinged again.

 

_Building XXXX at the Skyrise Apartments. Room #XX._

 

Naruto was more than happy to take the cocky man down a peg. One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you've made it to the end. I applaud you and your perseverance to finish this amateur fic! Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it. (You don't need an account to do so ^-^)


End file.
